Rhythm of Love
by DarkPearl808
Summary: Beastboy and Raven are the only two left without love. Will a little trip to the park help? Short, fluffy, cheesy-ending. Based off one of my fav love songs! BBRAE 4EVS! LUV U GUYS! WAF


**HEY GUYS! This is just a lil' story I thought of while listening to some of my fav love songs. HOPE U LIKE!**

 **Rhythm of Love**

Raven sighed as she watched Starfire and Robin fly towards Jump City from the Windows in the common room. Beastboy did the same as he watched Cyborg and Bumblebee drive off in the T-car. They were the left alone as their friends had found love.

"Well, finally some peace and quiet." Raven said to hide her secret sadness for the lack of her and Starfire's girl talks. She slumped down on the couch and began to read her novel.

Beastboy didn't say anything and walked sadly over to the couch. He grabbed the tv remote and began flipping through channels, not finding anything particularly interesting. If Cyborg were there they'd be having a great time playing video games like they rarely did anymore. He couldn't help but let a single tear slide down his face. A few moments silence passed until He broke it.

"Do feel lonely now that they're all together?" He looked at Raven.

"Beastboy, I never really did much with anyone anyway." She said, not taking an eye off her book.

"Come on, Rae, you know what I mean." He nudged her elbow with his. "Everyone's so busy now."

"Well…I guess your right." She said with a slight hint of sadness. "It is kinda sad now."

"Yeah." He replied. He looked back at her as an idea sprang in his head. "Hey, Rae?"

"What?"

"How about you and me hang out?" He asked. "Like…as friends?"

She thought for a moment. It couldn't be too bad…could it? "Eh, why not."

"Great!" Beastboy said happily. Before Raven could react he grabbed her by the hand and she found herself out on the beach of the tower. "You wanna fly out to town or somthin'?"

"Well, unless you want to swim through the bay there?" She said sarcastically.

"Alright then!" He said.

Raven lifted her hand and a round, black platform of dark energy sprung from the ground underneath them. It lifted them into the sky and headed toward the city.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Beastboy asked.

"Anything, but the arcade." Raven replied.

"Fine, how about…!" Raven cut him off.

"Or the new premiere of Wicked Scary 7."

"Well…"

"And we're definitely not spying on Cyborg on his date."

"How did you know all that?!" Asked a baffled, green teen.

"I'm an empath remember?" She said.

"Oh, yeah…" He sighed. "Well, if your gonna turn down all my suggestions, then you pick."

"Hm…" She thought for a moment. "How about the park? I brought my book and you can just play Frisbee or somethin'"

"Sure!"

They descended onto the sidewalk alongside the park and walked into the soft grass. Beastboy immediately pulled out a Frisbee, who knows where he got it, and transformed into a dog. He held it in his mouth, facing Raven. She sighed and threw it with her powers. The green dog ran after it and she flew up into a nearby tree that surveyed the park. She sat herself on a high, sturdy branch.

A gust of wind whistled in her ear as she opened the book. Before she could begin reading, however, a barking came from below. Beastboy stood with the Frisbee at the foot of the tree. She encased it in a black aura and once again threw it.

Two hours had passed until Beastboy was worn out. He transformed into a cat and climbed up into the tree he pawed at Raven's foot to get her attention. She looked up as he transformed back and sat comfortably next to her.

"Your done?" She aksed.

"Eh, got tired." He shrugged as he put his arms behind his head. "So, Watcha' readin'?"

"Nothing of your concern." She replied coldly. He snatched the book from her and looked at the title.

"Flipped?" He said. "Isn't that a romance nova?"

"It's novel, Beastboy, and yes it is." She stole it back and continued to read.

"Ok," He sat back and looked at the sun as it dipped into the horizon. After silence came by, he recalled the loneliness that had passed whenever The others were out on dates. He happy for his best friend, but…deafeningly sad at the same time. Music played from a radio someone was playing down on the ground. LIGHT BULB! "Um…h-h-hey Rae?"

"Yes, Beastboy?" She looked up to see him.

"Y-you wanna…I don't know…" He stuttered nervously, blushing madly. "You wanna d-dance?"

Her eyes widened as he held a hand out to her. She stared at it and then at his sheepish grin. His emerald eyes stared into her amethyst ones. She gave a small smile. "Maybe just once."

She took her hand as he happily took her down the tree. They walked out into the grass. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hers went around his neck. The music played and they swayed.

Rhythm of Love by Wonders of the Younger

 _My head is stuck in the clouds_

 _She begs me to come down_

 _Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"_

 _I told her, "I love the view from up here_

 _Warm sun and wind in my ear_

 _We'll watch the world from above_

 _As it turns to the rhythm of love_

 _We may only have tonight_

 _But till the morning sun, you're mine_

 _All mine_

 _Play the music low_

 _And sway to the rhythm of love_

 _My heart beats like a drum_

 _A guitar string to the strum_

 _A beautiful song to be sung_

 _She's got eyes deep like the sea_

 _That roll back when she's laughing at me_

 _She rises up like the tide_

 _The moment her lips meet mine_

 _We may only tonight_

 _But till the morning sun you're mine_

 _All mine_

 _Play the music low_

 _And sway to the rhythm of love_

 _When the moon is low_

 _We can dance in slow motion_

 _And all your tears will subside_

 _All your tears will dry_

 _Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba,_

 _Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba,_

 _Da, da, da, dum, da, da, dum,_

 _Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba,_

 _Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba,_

 _Da, da, da, dum, da, da, dum_

 _And long after I've gone_

 _You'll still be humming along_

 _And I will keep you in my mind_

 _The way you make the love so fine_

 _We may only have tonight_

 _But till the morning sun, you're mine_

 _All mine_

 _Play the music low_

 _And sway to the rhythm of love_

 _Play the music low_

 _And sway to the rhythm of love_

 _Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love_

The song ended and they stared into each other's eyes. Raven soon looked away and they flew back to their positions on the tree. Raven leaned against the trunk and stared at the ground. Beastboy scooted closer until they were touching. She looked up at his still blushing face with a blush of her own. He smiled sweetly. She returned it.

"That was…fun." Beastboy had to say something.

"Yeah…it really was." Raven said. Beastboy just stared dreamily toward her. This was much different than with Terra and her petty crush distractions. This was more. "Raven?"

"Yes, Garfield?" She said with a smile. He beamed at her use of his real name.

"Um…well…" He mumbled. "I-I lo…"

He was cut off when Raven's pale lips met his green ones. He instantly melted into the kiss and deepened it, wrapping his arms around her. When they finally parted, the sun had gone and stars remained in it's place.

"I love you, too." She said.

He smiled and laid his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder and his rested on her head. They weren't alone anymore as they watched the night pass by from the tree. A shooting star passed over head. I trust you know what their wish was.

 **Short, fluffy, and cheesey. The perfect combination for cheese-covered marshmallows. Get it? XDXD! I'm so pathetic XDXD! CYA!**

 **-DarkPearl808**


End file.
